The Circle Of Life
by phantomgirl259
Summary: AU. In the Aoimoku tribe, Mikey, a humanoid turtle receives a vision of his tribes destruction. When he and his brothers, Raph & Donnie, can't convince their chief to evacuate; they set out on their own with friends and manage to elude the tribe's guards. The band face dangers of all varieties like predators, humans and even their own kind... (WARNING: Ratings may change, Mpreg)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Long ago, the great sun god Frith made the world. He made all the stars, and the world lived among the stars. He made all the animals and birds and he made them all the same. Now, among the animals was El-ahrairah, the prince of turtles. He had many friends, and they all ate fruit together. But after a time, the turtles wandered everywhere, multiplying and eating as they went.

To prevent themselves from starving, the other animals prayed to Frith to help them.

Frith said to El-ahrairah. "Prince Turtle, if you cannot control your people, I shall find ways to control them. So mark what I say." But El-ahrairah would not listen. He said to Frith. "My people are the strongest in the world." This angered Frith, so he determined to get the better of El-ahrairah...not by means of his own great power, but by means of a trick.

He gave a present to every animal and bird, making each one different from the rest.

When the Green Anaconda came, and others like the Black Caiman and the Jaguar, the Pit Viper, the Harpy Eagle and the Tree Boa Frith gave them all a fierce desire to hunt and slay the children of El-ahrairah. After witnessing these new creatures slaughter many of his people El-ahrairah knew that Frith was too clever for him and he was frightened.

He had never before seen the black demon of death.

He hid in the trees, with only his tiny stumpy back legs still showing. "My friend, have you seen El-ahrairah, for I wish to give him a gift?" Frith asked, he knew it was El-ahrairah and was just messing with him "Uh, no. I have not seen him. He is far away. He wouldn't come." So Frith said. "Come out and I will bless you instead." But the prince was too frightened.

"No, I cannot. The Harpy Eagle and Jaguar are coming. If you want to bless me you'll have to bless my legs." Frith smiled. "Very well, be it so." Replied Frith and El-ahrairah's back legs grew long and powerful. His limbs and body became longer and his shell thicker. He looked and saw that Frith had done the same to the rest of his people.

El-ahrairah ran trough the trees, faster than any creature in the world.

Frith saw this and called after him.

"All the world will be your enemy, prince with a thousand enemies. And whenever they catch you, they will kill you. But first, they must catch you. Climber, listener, runner. Prince with a swift warning. Be cunning, and full of tricks, and your people will never be destroyed."...


	2. The Vision

**AN: Hey guys, phantomgirl259 here! Listen, I know I should really be finishing my story 'Happily Ever After 3: Waking The Dragons' but I really wanted to write this story before I lost the idea.**

 **Please tell me if I need to change the ratings because I only know that Rated M stories have sex scenes in them and really bloody scenes but I don't know if this should be rated M.**

 **I hope you all enjoy this story as well as my three other TMNT fanfics!**

 ***WARNING: CONTAINS A BIT OF GORE, BLOOD AND VIOLENCE!***

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Vision**

It was a bright, lovely in the Amazon Rainforest.

The birds were singing, all the animals were going about there business and deep in the jungle was a paradise untouched by man. This hidden paradise was underground.

A giant, humanoid turtle leapt from tree to tree carrying fruit in his arms.

His name was Raphael. Finally Raphael reached a large tree by a cliff, When he climbed into the cover of the branches there were dozens of holes in the trunk of the tree.

The turtle dropped the fruit into one of the smaller holes before jumping into a much larger one...

* * *

The tree acted as a front down to the turtles underground home.

As Raph slid down one of the slopes he looked over the edge and saw different members of his tribe walk around the lair. Each member of the tribe had their own role to play in the lair.

Some were sorting out the fruit that dropped from the tunnels, some were digging new tunnels and making new nests.

Others were standing guard around the lair, looking after their young and some like our friend were in charge of going out the lair to gather food for the tribe. When Raph finally came off the travel slides he made his way through the tunnels.

These tunnels led to the roomy caves where the nests were.

The green eyed turtle stopped at one of the caves and looked inside. It was full of dry grass, leaves and twigs. In the centre of the nest sat a to other male turtles around Raphael's age.

The three adults began to communicate in their own language, which to a human sounded like grunts and snarls.

"How was work today?" The tallest one, Donatello, asked his older brother. "Quiet. Gathered mangos and figs. Had no run-ins with Enemies or Man." Raph shrugged and sat down with his younger brothers.

Raph is a kelly green turtle with emerald green eye colour and is the oldest.

There are several scratches and chips on his shell; a lightening bolt shaped crack on the right corner of his plastron. He is "ruggedly handsome" as turtles go. Raph is the second tallest, and seems shorter than his siblings.

Donnie is a mutated turtle with tea green skin.

Donnie has a gap in between his teeth. He is the tallest and thin with brown eyes. His quiet and shy nature gives him a more professional look. Mikey is a light green turtle with freckles.

Mikey is shorter than his brothers and is considerably shorter than Donatello.

Mikey also seems to be a little more pudgy than his brothers. Mikey has baby blue eyes. "Come on guys, lets go above ground and get some air." Raph suggested and the three brothers went to the surface...

* * *

"Is it safe?" Donnie asked nervously.

He and Mikey stayed in the tree tops for cover while Raph went to see if there were any Man or Enemies around. After sniffing around for a few moments he turned back to where his brothers were hiding.

"I think it's safe now guys." He said and his brothers came out of hiding.

"There's still something weird about the tribe tonight." Mikey said as he joined his brothers. "Is it dangerous?" Donnie asked as he sniffed the air. "It's not really danger it's...oh I don't know dudes."

"Seems safe enough now." Raph said and walked off to find something to snack on.

Whenever a turtle comes above ground not only do they get some fresh air but they also find some delicious fruit, vegetables or other type of plant to eat for themselves.

"Let's go bro, if you can't find me some coconuts then no one can." Donnie smiled to Mikey.

Mikey followed his big brothers around trying to find something to eat, most of the other members of the tribe were already out and munching away happily. Soon Mikey found some freshly fallen coconuts.

He called for his big brothers

However, before the blue eyed turtle could take a bite out of the yummy coconuts someone pushed him. Mikey looked up and saw Dario and his twin brother Raul, members of Owsla.

The Owsla is a group of turtles made up of captains and officers and are the 'police officers' of the tribe.

The Owsla is made up of strongest, most intelligent and most cunning turtles in the tribe. The duties of an Owsla officer can be from law enforcers and patrollers to fighters.

Owsla defend the Chief of the tribe, his mate and exercise the authorities of the tribe.

However, some members of Owsla, like Dario and Raul like to abuse their power. The captains of the Owsla report directly to the Chief. "Move it runt." Dario growled and Raph and Donnie ran to help their brother.

"Mikey found it Dario." Donnie said calmly.

"And we'll eat it. Coconuts are for Owsla, you know that!" Raul snarled.

Raph growled before grabbing his brothers by the arms and leading them away...

* * *

After Raph, Donnie and Mikey had put enough distance between them and Dario and Raul Raphael's anger was beginning to show.

"I hate those jerks, they think they can just push us around and do what ever they want!" Donnie sighed at his brother's outburst. He knew what Raph was saying but there wasn't anything they could do about it.

"Forget about bro, let's just try to enjoy the rest of the evening." The tallest turtle smiled.

He tossed Raph one of the coconuts he had sneaked away from Dario and Raul. But Mikey just couldn't relax. While his big brothers sat down and enjoyed their snack Mikey was constantly walking around and flinching at the slightest noise.

Suddenly he walked right into a giant wooden beam. Mikey looked around the beam and saw tracks around it.

Man tracks.

Mikey gasped and slowly backed away until he was by his brothers' side. "Oh dudes, I know now. Something terrible is coming." He whimpered and looked out on the trees surrounding them.

"What do you mean?" Donnie asked as Mikey began to shake in terror.

"The trees...the trees, their are cover with blood." The blue eyed turtle gasped. "Blood? Now I know ya ate some bad figs this mornin'." But Mikey wasn't listening to Raph's witty comment.

He saw gallons of blood dripping from the trees and onto the ground below.

Suddenly everything turned white and poor Michelangelo saw trees and plants pushed into the air. He saw every single member of his tribe lying in pools of their own blood.

Dead.

"Alright, alright little bro. It's gettin' dark." Raph soothed as his baby brother shook like crazy. "Raph's right, we should head back to the tree." Donnie added. "Back to the tree?!" Mikey cried.

"It'll come there! Don't think it won't! It's all around us!"

"That's enough Mikey!" Raph snapped but gasped when Mikey suddenly grabbed his arms. "We have to leave now!" Mikey cried. "What the tribe?" Donnie asked, he had never seen Mikey so scared before.

"Yes! Yes! Before it's to late!"

But Raphael shook his head, he did believe his little brother but he also knew the tribe. "They won't come knuckle head. They'll think ya nuts." He said. "You gotta listen to me Raphie! Something bad is coming!"

Raph looked into his brothers eyes and sighed in defeat.

"Guess we better go see the Chief." The green eyed turtle sighed and the three brothers headed back to the tree to speak with the Chief. If anyone could get the tribe to listen it was him...


	3. The Great Escape

**Chapter 2: The Great Escape**

It wasn't long before Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo arrived at the Chief Capo's nest. However, standing outside Capo's nest were two captains of Owsla. Spike and his older brother Slash.

Spike was the calmest of the two.

He had brownish green skin, a thick shell and tea eyes. Slash was the most violent of the brothers. He had teal green skin, green eyes and spikes all over his body. "Who goes there?!" Spike glared when he heard movement up ahead.

Raphael and his brothers stepped out of the shadows.

"Raphael? What are you guys doing here?" Spike asked in a much more friendlier tone. "We need ta see the Chief." Raph replied. "Spike!" Slash growled while he ate a mango.

"What do they want?" He glared.

Slash didn't really like Raph or his brothers even though Raph was his younger brother's friend. "They want to see the Chief."

"Send them away." Slash growled and turned away from the four turtles. Spike sighed and turned back to his childhood friend. "Look Spike, when have we ever asked to see the Chief?" Donnie asked.

Spike looked back at Slash and sighed.

"Wait here." He said and went into Chief Capo's nest. After a few minuets he came back out. "Come on. The Chief will have my shell for this." The captain of Owsla grumbled as they walked towards the Chief's nest...

* * *

When they arrived at Chief Capo's nest they waited for the Chief to acknowledge their presence.

Capo was 87 years old and looked so skinny and frail that the slightest could make him crumble to dust. "Ah, Rolph is it?" He asked, his voice sounding like his throat was made of sandpaper. "Uh Raph sir." Raph replied and he and his brothers knelled before their Chief.

"Ah yes, I knew your mother well. What could I do for you?" Capo asked nicely.

"Well sir, he says there's a bad danger coming." Donnie explained.

"Danger? What sort of danger?"

"I don't know, but it's bad." Mikey replied. "Hm, what are we to do about this danger?" Capo asked, not really taking Mikey seriously. "Go away, all of us before it's too late!" Mikey cried. "Now? This close to the mating season? I shall have to think about this very carefully."

Mating season was one of the most important times of the year for the turtles as it meant more young, which in turn meant the tribe grew bigger and stronger for each member in it.

The bigger the tribe the less chance of it being attacked by a rival tribe. "WE CAN'T WAIT! WE CAN'T WAIT!" Mikey screamed as he ran out of Chief Capo's nest. Raph and Donnie ran after their little brother as fast as they could.

Spike sighed as he watched the three brothers ran off...

* * *

Soon night came and everyone in the tribe was asleep. Raph looked around the tunnels to see if any Owsla were around. When he was sure there wasn't any he signalled for the others.

He, Donnie and Mikey had managed to convince some members of the tribe of the danger.

They had planned to sneak out of the tribe that night. As they ran on all fours through the thick rainforest Raphael's sensitive ears suddenly picked up the sound of turtles following them.

Raph knew all to well these were the footsteps of his brothers or any of the members they had convinced.

The Owsla was onto them. Suddenly dozens of Owsla officers fell from the trees and had captured most of Raph's followers. When the escapees hid in a trench to take a breather Raphael saw that the only ones that were left were himself, both his brothers, Nero, Bolla, Fuoco and Giovanni.

Nero was a 16 year old turtle with dark green skin and black eyes, he was a builder.

Bolla was a 19 year old female turtle with sea foam green skin, violet eyes and was the only female in their little runaway group, she was a healer. Fuoco was an 18 year old turtle with crocodile green skin and amber eyes, he was a tracker.

Giovanni, or just Gio for short, was an 8 year old turtle with jade green skin and dark blue eyes.

"Stay right where you are!" Everyone looked up and saw Spike standing on the edge of the trench glaring down at them. "Spike, don't do this. Let us go." Raph pleaded with his childhood friend.

Spike's expression softened.

"Relax, I'm not gonna turn you in. I want to join you."

"Join us?" Nero asked in shock.

Spike nodded with a smile. Suddenly Slash jumped into the trench. "Ya all under arrest!" He snarled. But before he could say or do anything else Spike jumped down and sucker punched him right in the face.

"SPIKE?!" The blue turtle cried when he saw his brother.

"Leave Slash!" Slash looked around and saw he was out number. He let out an angry snarl before running back to the tree to tell the Chief. "Let's go!" Raph shouted and the remaining escapees ran for the hills to get as far away from the Aoimoku Tribe as they could...


	4. Sink Or Swim

**Chapter 3: Sink Or Swim**

Raphael and his friends wandered for three days straight with hardly any rest. Soon they arrived at a raging river. Raph looked around at his brothers and friends and saw that everyone was worn out.

"Let's rest here for a while."

As soon as those words left his mouth everyone collapsed with sighs of relief. "I'll scout the area just to make sure it's safe." Spike said before quickly running off somewhere.

"So where are we going?" Nero asked after he caught his breath. Raph and Donnie looked at each other for a moment before turning to Mikey, who was completely tuned out.

"Uh Mikey, ya OK bro?" Raph asked as he waved hand in front of his youngest brother's face.

Suddenly Mikey raised a finger and pointed to the mountain range miles away from them. "That's where we need to go." He stated firmly. "Claw Tooth Mountain?" Donnie asked in confusion.

"You know about that place Donnie?" Fuoco asked. "Yeah, our tribe use to go there every winter but they stopped visiting it when Chief Capo was about Gio's age." Donnie explained.

"How come they stopped visiting Claw Tooth Mountain?" Bolla asked.

"Sadly, the Storytellers of our tribe did not know the reason, but they think it was because the tribe grew to big and apparently there wasn't enough room for everyone."

Suddenly Spike came running back, out of breath.

"There's a Jaguar lose in the area!" He exclaimed. "Well, we're dead." Nero sighed in defeat. "What do we do now Raph?" Mikey asked fearfully. "Look, in Owsla we were taught that an Enemy can't track your scent in water. So get in that river and start swimming!"

"Great. Go with Raph, Mikey and Donnie. See the world. Drown." Nero muttered as he, Fuoco, Bolla and Spike jumped into the river and started swimming.

Gio started to shake in fear as he watched the others swim across. Gio couldn't swim. "I-I don't think I can Raph." He whimpered. "He won't make it Raphie!" Mikey said.

Raph looked around for an answer.

"Hey guys I got an idea! Come and take a look at this!" Donatello explained and showed them a log. "It floats." Michelangelo smiled when he realized what his older brother was planning.

"Gio grab onto the log. Mikey, Raph, push it out. Hurry!" Donnie ordered.

By now they could all hear the Jaguar's footsteps closing in on them. It wouldn't be long before the big cat picked up their scent. All three of them obeyed without question.

Gio grabbed hold of the log and Raph and Mikey pushed it along the river.

Gio looked back just in time to see the Jaguar racing towards Donnie! "DONNIE BEHIND YOU!" He cried. Donnie looked behind him and saw the Jaguar running right at him.

Donnie quickly jumped into the river.

The Jaguar managed to scratch his shoulder. Luckily for them all the Jaguar didn't follow them into the water and went off the find easier prey...

* * *

"Ya OK bro?" Raphael asked as Bolla treated the claw mark on Donatello's shoulder.

"Yeah, it's just a scratch." He winced slightly as Bolla pressed some leaves against the wound. "These leaves will help stop the wound from getting infected." Bolla explained.

Once Bolla gave Donnie's wound the all clear Spike spoke up.

"Right we better get to where ever it is we're going." He ordered and started moving. "No." Raph stated firmly. "Why not? If we go now we'll make it to Claw Tooth Mountain by noon tomorrow."

"No Spike, we ta rest. Gettin' across that river took a lot out of us. We'll rest in tha mango trees. They'll give us some cover and the smell will cover up our scent."

"Is it just me or is Rap[h starting to sound like a chief?" Fuoco mumbled to his best friend as they all began to climb the mango trees. "Yeah, 'Chief Raphael' has a nice ring to it." Nero grinned back...


	5. The Sunea Tribe

**Chapter 4: The Sunea Tribe**

"Are we there yet?" Nero moaned for the fifth time that evening. Ever since the run in with the Jaguar the day before Raphael and Spike had insisted that they kept moving.

"Does it look like it?!" Fuoco snarled.

Everyone had just about enough of Nero and Fuoco's constants fights and disagreements recently. As the two friends continued to argue Raph looked around to see how everyone was doing.

Bolla was carrying Gio since he was nearly falling asleep.

Donnie was busying trying to break Fuoco and Nero up, Mikey was massaging his aching feet and Spike keeping a look out for danger. Suddenly the cracked with thunder and cried with heavy rain.

"You gotta be kidding me!" The wanders climbed a tree to take cover from the heavy rain, but water still got in and the tree couldn't shield them from the cold air. "Raph, when will we get where we're going?" Gio asked tiredly.

"Soon Gio, soon." Raph reassured.

Though it sound more like he was trying to convince himself rather than Gio. "Hey guys, do you lot remember when we were all back at the Aoimoku Tribe? Sleeping safe and happily in our own nice warm nests?" Fuoco asked with a weak smile on his face.

He was trying to lighten the mood

"Do you really think that Mikey's vision was right about the Aoimoku Tribe being destroyed?" Bolla asked. "I wanna go back and find out." Nero declared. "Go back? After all we've been through?!" Donnie exclaimed.

"And get killed for wounding Captain Slash? An Owsla officer?! Talk some sense for Frith's sake!" Spike snarled.

"We can't go back. Those who...go back...not...safe." Mikey uttered as he shook slightly. "Shhh! Raph, come look at this." Spike said. Raph walked over to where Spike was and sniffed the ground to where his friend was pointing.

His emerald eyes widened in shock.

"There's a tribe near here." He gasped. Everyone perked up at that. "Really?!" Nero smiled. "Do you think they'll let us rest in their tribe for a short time?" Bolla asked hopefully.

Raph didn't know what to say or do. He didn't even know why they were turning to him for answers.

Even if they did find this tribe the members might be hostile to new arrivals. But on the other hand, his followers looked tired, cold, hungry and frightened so if they did find this tribe and if they were welcome then it would give the others time to rest and recover.

"Alright we'll track down this tribe and see if we can stay, but no promises." Raph warned.

"Fuoco." The groups tracker nodded and began to do his thing...

* * *

It wasn't long before Fuoco managed to track down the mysterious tribe.

They saw a cave entrance and two turtles sitting outside. One was a 43 year old male that was almost as big as Slash with army green skin and candy red eyes. The other one was a 20 year old female with spring green skin and magenta eyes.

"Not to worried about being seen are they?" Mikey asked, meaning about how they were just sat there right in the open.

"Let's go see if we can stay for a bit." Raph said and they walked over to the two turtles. When the two turtles noticed the newcomers they smiled and began to dance around them.

"New guests are here. The magic of good times will soon appear." The male said.

"We've plenty of goodies to show you tonight. But let's get the evening started right." The female finished. " _ ***cough***_ Crazy _ ***cough***_ " Nero muttered, only to be elbowed by Bolla.

"Uh, My name's Raphael. This is Donatello, Michelangelo, Bolla, Gio, Fuoco, Spike and Nero."

"A pleasure to meet you friend. My name is Mendax, I am the chief of the Sunea Tribe and this is my daughter Fragola." The male replied. "Hello, would you care to spend the night in our home?" Fragola asked.

"Of course." Raph smiled and everyone followed Fragola and Mendax into the cave.

However, Mikey couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't quite right about this tribe...

* * *

Once they entered the cave Raphael and his followers saw a network of tunnels and caves. "Please make yourselves welcome, most of the nests are empty so your welcome to any that you chose." Mendax explained and left in one of the tunnels.

"The nests are down that tunnel." Fragola added and pointed to one of the tunnels.

"Thank you." Donnie smiled. "After you have settled would you like a tour of the Sunea Tribe?" She asked. "Yes we would." Raph replied and everyone went to find a nest to sleep in...


	6. The Snares

**Chapter 5: The Snares**

Not long after everyone had chosen their nests for the night and had rested up they gathered in the junction where everyone in the Sunea Tribe were there as well.

They were all listening to the tribe's only mystic, Magia, telling everyone about the stories and strange rhymes.

Mystics were very important in a tribe. They had the rare and powerful power of visions and messages from Frith or the Black Demon of Death. Some mystics, like Mikey, had the ability to see into the future.

But Mikey's powers were still weak and indeed of improvement.

Magia was a 17 year old male turtle with greyish green skin and misty blue eyes, he was quite skinny and had a timid and gentle nature. "I don't like it here Raphie." Mikey muttered in fear as they sat in front of a pile of fruit with the others.

"Why?" Raph asked.

"Something's wrong about this tribe, it feels like mist, like being deceived. And their eyes, their eyes looked empty and lost." Mikey explained. "I see perfectly healthy, well groomed turtles. What's wrong with you?" Donnie asked.

Suddenly Mendax walked over to them.

"Good evening friends. I trust you are enjoying your meal?" He asked in his usual friendly tone. "Yes we are, but where does all this come from?" Bolla asked, meaning how there were piles of food everywhere.

"The Man leaves it for us." Mendax replied.

Raph's eyes widened. He had never heard of Man leaving food out for their kind before.

"But why would Man-"

"Once you've stayed here long enough you'll forget about all the hard times and live like us, live the easy life." The chief interrupted and walked of to sit next to his daughter.

Magia stepped into the center of the chamber and began to chant something in a voice that sent shivers down your spine.

"Under the skin these feelings start to crawl. Thoughts laid bare at your feet they sprawl. Endless emotions intricately dance. As the demons make their sullen advance."

"They tear down your facade of truth and denial. Drag you forth and put your conscience on trial. There is no escape when you glimpse at your true blackened soul."

"It can consume you and swallow you whole. So let down the walls and lose control. Give all that you are not what others perceive. Cause you are so much more than you could ever conceive."

Magia looked eyes with Mikey as he spoke, the younger turtle suddenly screamed and ran as fast as he could...

* * *

"MIKEY! MIKEY!" Raph and Donnie cried as they followed their little brother out the cave.

They found him curled up under a tree. "Hey bro, ya ok?" Raph asked softly. "W-We have to leave. Now! It's not safe here!" Mikey cried. "Is he going off one again?!" Spike snarled when he walked over to them.

"Your out to ruin it for us aren't you! 'Oh, I got a funny feeling in my toes'! HA! I'm done with you and I'm gonna make sure everyone else is too." Spike taunted before running off into the bushes.

"AH!"

Everyone's eyes widened before they ran into the bush to see what was wrong. They gasped. Spike was lying helplessly on the ground choking for air with a snare around his neck!

"Donnie, get back to the tribe and get everyone to help! NOW OR HE'LL DIE!" Raph cried in panic.

Donnie nodded and ran to get the others. Raph and Mikey began to chew through the wire. They chewed quicker when blood began to trickle out of Spike's mouth.

Soon Donnie, Bolla, Nero, Gio and Fuoco returned.

By now Raph and Mikey had chewed through the wire and had freed Spike. "Mendax wouldn't come, he told me to stop talking about it." Donnie explained. Raph looked livid.

"Snares. There every where, all around us. Mendax knows about them! They all do!" Mikey growled. Suddenly Fragola walked over to them. "YA KNEW ABOUT THA SNARES AND YA DIDN'T WARN US!?" Raph shouted in her face.

Fragola looked to the ground in shame.

"The man feeds us and protects us from Enemies, there's only one thing to fear. Just one." She explained. "That's why they dance and make poetry. To forget their fear. To hide from the truth. Oh Frith." Mikey sobbed, thinking about all those turtles who had died because of these snares.

"Why didn't you warn us?!" Spike growled.

"If the snares took you guys, we'd live one day longer." Fragola replied sadly. "Run. We have to get as far away from this death trap as we can!" Raph exclaimed.

"WAIT!" Fragola cried and they turned to her.

"Take me with you, i don't want to live a life like the one at the Sunea Tribe. Please!" She begged. Raph looked at the others to see what they wanted and they all nodded, even Spike.

He sighed.

"Fine you can come with us." He said and the gang headed to Claw Tooth Mountain...


	7. The Enemy Of An Enemy

**Chapter 6: The Enemy Of An Enemy**

That night everyone decided it would be good to camp in an abandoned Man house, an abandoned barn.

"So Fragola-"

"Rosa, my real name is Rosa." She said, cutting Nero off.

"Oh, okay. Why was it 'Fragola' before?" Nero asked. "Well, when I was 12 I lost my mother to the snares. When my father found out he changed my name to her name." Rosa explained with a sad look in her eye.

"So what was your role in the tribe?"

"Role?" Rosa replied with a confused look. "Yeah like how I'm a digger, Fuoco's a tracker, Mikey's a mystic, Bolla's a healer, Spike's an Owsla officer, Donnie's a speaker of the past, Raph's now our new chief and Gio's too young to have a role yet." Nero explained.

"I-I don't have one. The members of the Sunea Tribe never needed those roles because Man took care of use." She sighed sadly.

"I don't even know any stories of El-Ahrah." She added. Nero was beyond shocked. Those were the stories about how El-Ahrah used his wits, cunning an tricks to survive.

Those were the stories that taught them how to survive against Enemies and Man.

"Even after he lost his mate Mendax still wouldn't leave." Spike whispered to Raph, overhearing Rosa and Nero's conversation.

Raph sighed and continued looking out of the broken window and at the night sky. "Yo Donnie could tell us one of the stories of El-Ahrah?" Nero asked. "Sure how about the time when El-Ahrah was cornered by a Jaguar and a Black Caiman?" Donnie asked, everyone nodded.

"One day El-Ahrah was eating some figs when suddenly a Jaguar and Black Caiman cornered him, they had decided to team up to catch the trickster. But El-Ahrah used his tricks to cause the Jaguar and the Black Caiman to fight one another. By the time they had stopped El-Ahrah was long go." Donnie finished the story with a smile.

"We should get some rest, By tomorrow noon we'll get where were going." Raph said and everyone turned in for the night.

Completely unaware of the danger they were in...

* * *

It was close to midnight and Raphael and his followers were sleeping soundly inside the safety of the abandoned barn, when suddenly a Green Anaconda slithered out of the darkness.

Followed by another and another and another until the floor was crawling with them!

Gio stirred due to their hissing, when he woke up he screamed so loud half the jungle probably heard him. "HOLY SHELL!" Nero cried when everyone saw the Green Anacondas around them.

"We gotta get ta higher ground!" Raph shouted and everyone ran up the beams, but now they were cornered.

"What do we do now?!" Gio cried as he hang onto Bolla, too scared to let go. Raph looked around but he just couldn't find a way out. Something caught Rosa's eyes.

A river just outside the barn.

An idea came into her head. Rosa quickly jumped down to ground, managed to dodge the Green Anacondas and ran into the river. She started splashing the water and screaming like a mad man.

She smiled when she saw just what she wanted, **TWO** Black Caimans.

Rosa quickly ran out the water and back to the barn, the Black Caiman's following her...

* * *

"WE'RE GONNA GET EATEN!" Donnie cried when a Green Anaconda only just missed his foot.

Gio placed one of his hands on Mikey's shoulder, getting the older turtle's attention. "I don't know if your vision of the Aoimoku Tribe being destroyed was right or not, but I'm glad I came with you." Gio sniffed with tears in his eyes.

Suddenly Rosa came running back in.

"RUN!" She screamed and leaped up to them just as the two Black Caimans came charging through the wall! However, instead of going after the giant turtles they saw the hundreds of Green Anacondas and decided to go for the bigger meal.

As the Black Caimans tore the Green Anacondas apart Raphael and his followers sneaked through the broken window and ran for the hills...

* * *

"That was awesome!" Mikey cheered when he and the others had made it to safety. "Yeah, where did you think of that?" Bolla asked Rosa. Rosa blushed when everyone looked at her.

"I-I just remembered the story of El-Ahrah about how the enemy of an enemy can sometimes be a friend." She admitted.

"Lucky ya did or we'd be snake food." Raph smiled. "Good job Rosa." Rosa smiled and the gang were about to continue on their way when a moan echoed all around us.

" _Spike_... _Spike_..."

Everyone turned to Spike, who's face had drained of color. "It's the Black Demon of Death." He whispered in fear. "Don't talk like that!" Fuoco snapped. The Black Demon of Death was like the Grim Reaper for the turtles.

Who ever saw him he took their souls to the land of shadows.

"We go by the will of the Black Demon. When he calls for you, you must go with him." Spike said and took a step forward. "Stay right where ya are!" Raph warned.

"Who's there?" He called into the darkness.

Suddenly a turtle with mint green skin and jade eyes stumbled out the bushes.

His whole body was cover from head to toe in cuts, bruises and scars. "All...dead...all gone." He muttered before collapsing on the ground. "IT'S FERITA!" Spike exclaimed.

He recognized Ferita as a member of the Aiomoku Tribe's Owsla.

"Ferita, it's me!" Spike said as he sat by his friend's left while Bolla sat on his right, checking his wounds. "I finally found you...found you..." Ferita mumbled when he heard Spike's voice.

"What happened?" Nero asked.

"Our tribe..destroyed." The Owsla officer moaned. Everyone gasped at this.

"Man came and closed off all the exits in out tree. Couldn't get out. There was a strange hissing sound and the air turned bad. The tunnels were blocked with dead bodies. Everything turned mad. Trees and dead bodies were all pushed into the air! Couldn't get out!" He sobbed.

"Man has always hated us." Bolla hissed as she rubbed some herbs against Ferita's wounds. "No, they only destroyed the tree because we were in their way." Ferita groaned.

"Well ya safe now." Raph reassured.

"I tried to find you...I wandered for days...but Slash and the Akumu Tribe wouldn't let me leave." Ferita whispered weakly before passing out. "What's he talking about?" Mikey asked.

"Is Slash alive as well?" Spike asked hopefully.

Gio gently shook Ferita's shoulder. "Ferita-"

"Let him rest." Bolla instructed quietly so she didn't wake their wounded friend. "He's been through a lot." Raph agreed and so everyone waited for Ferita to wake up so they could get to their new home safely.

But the same question kept spinning around Raphael's mind.

What was this 'Akumu Tribe' that Ferita mentioned?...


	8. The Madness Of Chief Slash

**Chapter 7: The Madness Of Chief Slash**

Elsewhere, 9 miles away from Claw Tooth Mountain, was a dark waste land with barely any vegetation or water.

This was all that was left of the Akumu Tribe's territory. This land was once full of life and happiness until a month ago. When Slash and Ferita, thinking they were the only survivors of the Aoimoku Tribe, arrived.

They were brought before Chief Omicidio, a kind and loving leader, who gave they a place in his tribe as members of Owsla.

However, after three weeks something inside Slash's mind just snapped. He slaughtered Chief Omicidio and his mate and took over as the Akumu Tribe's new leader. Unfortunately Slash didn't understand the responsibility of being a leader and due to his misguidance the Akumu Tribe's land was reduce to the state it was now...

* * *

Slash sat inside his chambers thinking while his new adviser Consulente, or Con for short, waited to be addressed. "Consulente, why am I not loved?" Slash asked, still staring at the stone wall of his chamber.

"Well sire, the members of the tribe miss Omicidio." Con replied.

"WHAT?! Why?! What did that old fool have that I don't have!" Slash snarled in rage. "Nothing." Con whimpered at Slash's rage. "You lack nothing at all." He added but his slightly cocky nature began to show.

"Except a few minor things: Adoring subjects, respect of your tribe, a loving family, a devoted mate. Shall I go on sire?"

Slash's head suddenly shot up. "A mate..." He muttered before grinning like a fool. "Yes, I need a mate!" He exclaimed happily. "A what?" Con gasped at the chief's suddenly outburst.

"My mate would rule by my side, we'll have young! Little Slash's running all over the place!"

Slash suddenly froze and his smile grew. "My heirs. My descendants. My lineage! I WILL BE IMMORTAL!" He shouted before ran out his chambers with Con following...

* * *

"SIRE WHERE ARE WE GOING?!" Con cried.

Slash finally came to a stop at the watch out where several members of Owsla were standing, keeping a look out for Enemies. The rest of the Owsla were on the ground making sure all the slaves were behaving.

All those who refused to obey Slash's commands were made slaves.

"Sire what are you looking for?" Con asked as Slash's eyes scanned the slaves, looking for something. "I'm looking for the prefect mate." He replied. "WE GOT A RUNNER!" An Owsla officer suddenly cried.

Slash and Con looked down and saw several members of Owsla pinning down a male turtle.

He was lean and muscular and he had leaf green skin and sapphire blue eyes. His name was Leonardo and he was Breeder Male. Breeder Males were male turtles that could bare young just like females.

"Consulente, have Leonardo escorted to my chambers tonight." Slash smirked and walked away...

* * *

"Consulente! Where is Leonardo?!" Slash bloomed as he waited for the leaf green turtle to arrive. "I don't know sire, he should have been here by now." Con gulped nervously.

"WELL YOU BETTER FIND HIM OR ELSE I'LL TEAR YOUR SHELL-"

"Slash?" A gentle voice called from the chamber's entrance. It was Leo. "Ah, Leonardo. Your timing could not be more perfect, please do come in." Slash smiled sweetly.

"Why did you wanna see me." Leo said bitterly.

Leo hated Slash for he had done to his home. "You will show your chief the proper respect!" Con spat but coward when Slash sent him an angry look before turning back to Leo.

"It tough at the top and the world is full of too many problems for one turtle to carry alone." Slash began.

He then began to circle Leo like a Shark closing in on the kill. "You see, I deserve a companion. A mate. One who will rule by my side and provide me with strong young, and you my sweet thing fit the part."

"Excuse me?" Leo glared.

Slash stopped behind Leo. "A king alone is a sad situation indeed, but a king without heirs?" He sighed as he hands ghosted over Leo shoulders. "Now _that's_ a tragedy."

Leo quickly moved away from the giant turtle.

"You can't be serious." He hissed, finally realizing what Slash was getting at. "I've never been more serious." Slash purred and began to walk over to the blue eyes turtle, Leo was starting to get scared now and with every step took towards him Leo took one back.

Suddenly his shell connected with the wall of Slash's chamber.

Before he could do anything Slash's huge hands slammed down on either side of his head, boxing him in.

"Be prepared for a stunning proposal that will bond my power and your beauty! Which cannot but fail to ensure cries of hail to the chief and his consort. Our line of descendants will flow through the tribe and beyond!"

Slash suddenly found himself falling to the ground due to the powerful punch Leo had just given him.

The tyrant looked up and saw the two Owsla officers that guarded his chamber restrain the leaf green turtle. "You are a very naughty boy Leonardo." Slash teased as he rose, rubbing his now bruised lip.

He walked over to the blue eyes beauty and gentle grabbed his chin.

"You know you really have no choice, one way or another, I always get what I want and come mating season, I'll have you." He whispered and smirked as Leo shivered.

He then turned to the Owsla officers.

"Take him to the finest nest in the tribe and keep him their until I say otherwise." The Owsla officers bowed before dragging the now terrified Leonardo out of the chief's chambers...

* * *

 **AN: You asked where Leonardo is and here you are. Hope you like it!**


	9. The Promised Land

**Chapter 8: The Promised Land**

After three days, Ferita was finally strong enough to follow Raphael and his followers to Claw Tooth Mountain. "Are we there yet?" Nero whined as they climbed up the mountain.

"Yes." Bolla whispered in amazement.

Everyone's heads shot up to the top of the mountain and saw a humongous tree with long vines hanging from the branches. There was a large hole in the trunk of the tree, acting as the front door.

While the others waited outside Nero and Raph went inside to make sure it was stable enough for the them to live in...

* * *

"So what ya think Nero?" Raph asked.

When they went into the tree entrance they found it was a sudden drop that went down 40ft, when they touched ground they found they were in the middle of some kind of junction with tunnels shooting off in all directions.

"This place is secure enough to give us a home." He explained.

"There have been a couple of small cave ins over the years but with a bit of work this place will be the perfect home." Nero added...

* * *

"Looks big enough." Mikey said when he and the others came in. "Yeah, but not nearly enough room for us. We'll have to sleep in the junction till I can fix this place up."

Raph nodded.

"Right, who's gonna help Nero?" He asked, all the others looked at him like he was a crazy guy. "What?! Raph, in case you've forgotten we do not dig." The group's tracker exclaimed.

"I know Fuoco, but Nero's tha only builder we've got. We can't expect him to do everythin'."

"I'll help." Everyone turned to Rosa. "Ya sure Rosa?" Raphael asked. "Yeah, you said someone had to help and it's not like I've got anything else to do." Rosa smiled.

"I guess if she's helping then I will." Fuoco sighed in defeat

"All right, let's get settled for the night, we can get started tomorrow." With that everyone fell asleep almost instantly...


	10. Tales of Ferita

**Chapter 9: Tales of Ferita**

The next few Fuoco, Rosa and Nero were up bright and early and began fixing up their new home. "You know, if we're staying here we're gonna need a new tribe name." Mikey said one day while he and the others were bringing fresh food and supplies.

"What's on your oh so small mind baby brother?" Raph asked.

"How about the 'Atarashi Tribe'?" Mikey suggested with a goofy grin. "Hmm, I like it. It has a nice ring to it." Raph smiled. Suddenly there was a loud crash and a yelp in pain.

Everyone turned around and saw Ferita curled up on the floor in pain!

"FERITA!" Everyone cried and ran to their friend's aid. "I thought I told you to take it easy!" Bolla scowled angrily. "Heh, sorry about that Bolla. Just got a lot on my mind." The injured joked before doubling over in pain.

"Let's set him down." Raph ordered and they carried Ferita over to the temporary nests they were currently using.

"Ferita, there's a question I've been meanin' to ask ya for a while now." Raph said calmly. Ferita nodded, already knowing what it was. "Who are the 'Akumu Tribe'?"

Ferita sighed as everyone gathered around.

"After me and Slash escape the Aoimoku Tribe's destruction we wandered for days looking for a new place to call home. I suggested we try and track you but Slash said it would pointless and you were probably dead."

"Sounds like Slash." Nero muttered.

"After a week of endless walking we eventually arrived in the Akumu Tribe's territory. The chief was really nice and offered us a place in his tribe. But then something snapped in Slash's mind and he believed that he should be chief instead."

Spike was shocked to hear that about his brother.

"Slash slaughtered the chief and the chief's mate and heirs. At first Slash did ok as a leader, but then things began to change. He made everyone who was loyal to him a member of Owsla and those who weren't were forced to be slaves."

Gio whimpered in fear and clung onto Bolla.

"The vegetation died and the rivers went dry. When I talked to Slash about this he accused me of being a traitor and made me one of the slaves. If the slaves ever disobey an order or attempt to run away their brought before Slash for punishment."

Rosa held back a shiver, even though she had never met Slash she already didn't like him.

"I remember when they caught one trying to escape while I was still a member of Slash's new Owsla. His name was Kurban. Slash almost tore him into little pieces. There was another rebel as well."

Raph leaned forwarded, eager to hear more.

"He was a breeder male called Leonardo and I never would have escaped without his help. I had attempted to escape numerous times before but I was always caught and these scars I now wear are remainders of my punishment."

"So there are turtles in tha Akumu Tribe that are willin' ta leave?" Raph asked hopefully.

Spike looked at him. "I know that look, what are you thinking?" The Owsla Officer asked. "I'm thinkin' we get someone inside Akumu and raid tha place. We only have two females and none of us are breeder males."

Everyone gasped in shock.

Raphael was right. With only two females there was a slim chance of young being produced and that meant that their tribe wouldn't grow. "I agree but Slash knows who we are, the only one he doesn't know is Rosa." Bolla pointed out.

Donnie smirked.

"I've got just the thing."...


	11. The Disguise

**Chapter 10: The Disguise**

"What is it Donnie?" Bolla asked when the arrived in the small cave that Donnie was using as a make ship lab. "This." The brown eyed turtle smiled and showed them two glass bottles full of some kind a red liquid.

"What is this?" Raph questioned.

"This will allow one of use to temporally take on a different form, if my calculations are correct then it should last up to one round moon _ **(1)**_." Donnie smiled before turning to Rosa.

"You won't need one since Slash doesn't know who you are but this should allow one of us to go with you."

The bottle was suddenly snatched out of Donnie's hand. The genius turned around and saw Raphael holding it. "I'll go." He declared, everyone looked at each other before nodding.

Raph drank the potion...

* * *

Inside Slash's chamber, the tyrant sighed. Leonardo was still resisting him and it was getting close to mating season. Suddenly Slash's most trusted captain of Owsla, Hain, came inside.

Hain had viridian green skin and honey brown eyes.

"Speak Hain." Slash ordered. Hain knelled before his chief. "Sir, while out on patrol our troops came across two wanderers in our territory." Hain explained. Slash hummed in thought.

"Bring them to me."

Hain bowed and left. After a few minutes he returned with the two wanderers. It was Rosa and Raphael. Raphael now had olive green skin, stone grey eyes and his voice was deeper and slightly more rough.

"Who are you?" Slash demanded.

"My name is Rosa and this is my older brother Dolum. Our tribe was wiped out by Man and we've been on the move ever since." Rosa lied smoothly. Slash seemed to buy it.

"I'm very sorry for that, you are welcome to stay in my tribe if you wish, but what was your roles in your old tribe?"

"I was a gather and my sister didn't have a role yet but she does know some building skills due to helping our father." Raph explained. Slash looked at them for a moment before nodding.

"Very well, since you are both new here these are the roles you have been assigned."

Raphael was made a member of Owsla and Rosa was made Leonardo's companion, kinda like a lady in waiting...

* * *

 _ **(1) One Round Moon = One Month**_


	12. The Raid

**Chapter 11: The Raid**

Spike sighed.

He watched Michelangelo, Donatello, Nero, Fuoco and Giovanni run through another training course. It had been 3 weeks since Raphael and Rosa had left to investigate the Akumu Tribe.

Spike and Ferita were training the remaining boys to be members of Owsla.

"C'mon you useless lot!" He shouted as they attempted to jumper over giant boulders. "How are things going you two?" Bolla asked as she walked over to the Owsla captain.

"Been better."

"How do you think Raph and Rosa are doing?" She asked in a worried tone. "Don't worry, I'm sure their fine." He replied as he tried to find the boys, who had vanished.

Suddenly he went flying forward when they all kicked him from behind.

"You sneaky little rats." He hissed, but soon found himself smiling proudly. "Good job." The boys smiled and went off back to the tree with Bolla. "We're so sneak that we could probably sneak up on a Jaguar." Gio giggled.

"Don't let Spike hear you or else that'll be our next training session." Nero warned.

Once they were gone. Spike smiled to Ferita, who nodded in return.

"We have an Owsla."...

* * *

Raphael sighed.

He was knelling before Chief Slash with Hain as Slash waited for their new report on their patrol from looking for Ferita. Every since Ferita had escaped Slash has been searching high and low for him.

"Hain, Dolum, what is your report from your resent patrol?" Slash commanded.

"Sir, we've tracked Ferita's footprints as far as the jungle but we have no idea where he went from there." Hain replied. "And that, Hain, is what I want to know!" Slash shouted.

Con stepped up.

"Are you two lacking in motivation or just plain lazy!? We do have remedies for each." The adviser chuckled. "That is enough Con. Hain, Dolum, leave." The Owsla officers bowed before leaving.

"Master, don't you find it odd?" Con asked suddenly.

"Explain yourself Con." The chief said. "Well, Ferita runs away but there was no way he could have escaped with those injuries he sustained, so someone must have helped him and then not long after that these two new turtles show up."

Slash hummed in thought.

"That is indeed a big coincidence."...

* * *

"You go check west and I'll check the north." Hain said to Raphael, who just simply nodded and went his way.

The turtle in disguise soon came to a dried up waterfall. He jumped into it and found himself inside a small cave. He walked to the end of it and reached into a small hole in the wall.

He smiled when he pulled out two small white pebbles.

They were ready...

* * *

"We're ready." Raph said to Kurban, Kurban's mate Amore, Rosa and Leo.

Amore had fern green skin and wisteria purple eyes. In those 3 weeks in the Akumu Tribe Raphael and Rosa had managed to convince Leonardo, Amore and Kurban to trust them.

"So we're really gonna get out of here?" Kurban asked with a tiny tear in his eyes.

Raph smiled and nodded. "So, when do we leave?" Leo smirked. Over those past few weeks Leonardo was forbidden from ever leaving his nest without an escort. Raphael was made his escort.

Raph smiled at Leo's determination.

Ever since he had met Leo he felt some kind of burning feeling in his chest, Nero told once when the builder himself had this feeling whenever he was around Rosa. "We leave tonight."...

* * *

That night the full moon shone brightly above the Akumu Tribe's territory.

"I knew this place would be a waste land but this..." Fuoco trailed off as he, Spike, Ferita, Mikey, Nero and Donnie ran towards the meeting point. "Believe it or not this place was heaven before Slash showed up." Ferita growled.

"It wasn't your fault Ferita." Fuoco said softly.

"Hey dudes I see them." Mikey cried out happily and pointed to Raph, Leo, Amore, Kurban and Rosa who were running towards them. "Keep it down knucklehead, ya want the whole world ta hear ya?" Raph hissed.

"Here you go bro." Donnie smiled and tossed a bottle of to Raph.

The emerald eyes turtle gulped the liquid down and was almost instantly formed back into his good old self. "So this is what you really look like." Leo smiled while Raph just blushed.

"Looks like me and Ferita were the only survivors of the Aoimoku Tribe."

Everyone turned around and saw Slash, Con, Hain and a few Owsla officers. "Slash." They gasped. "Take them!" Hain cried and the Owsla officers charged at the group.

Spike smirked.

"DO IT NOW DONNIE!" He cried. The brainiac nodded and threw some kind of fruit at the enemy. When they collided the area was blanketed in thick smelly smoke.

The group of runaways quickly fled the scene.

When the smoke cleared Slash looked around and saw that the had vanished. He growled. "I'll find you Raphael. You and your outsiders or as good as dead when I find your tribe."...


End file.
